1. Field of Invention
This invention concerns a holder of optical film components. In particular, this invention concerns a sample holder to precisely position optical films with an optical display unit for spectroscopic study.
2. Prior Art
A large variety of devices have been designed to position sample holders within various optical display units, such as spectrophotometers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,095 discloses an optical component positioning device for the positioning of light optical components within an optical display unit. This device is comprised of a pair of plates having rail receiving grooves, a pair of rails joining the plates and a mounting table slidably disposed between the rails and the plates. While this device provides a means to move a microsample within an optical device, once the sample is positioned, it cannot be easily removed or repositioned for repeated viewing. Further, this device is quite complicated and its use is limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,890 discloses a microsample holder and carrier for use in a horizontal beam spectrophotometer. It is comprised of a carrier formed by a rectangular base and slotted arms for the receipt of a microsample holder. The microsample holder contains a series of openings for the receipt of microsamples. The device is designed to replace conventional cuvette supports, such as is shown in FIG. 1 of that patent. This device is limited in use as a replacement for cuvette holders. In addition, it does not permit the reexamination of a sample or for the measurement of changes in various light related activities, such as refractive index thickness by interference spectra. Without this ability to accurately reposition the sample, variations in film thickness may outweigh changes caused in the sample by other light sources.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,817 discloses a sealed variable length cell and positioner for use specifically with an infrared spectrometer. This device provides a sealed cell whose thickness can be adjusted depending upon the amount of liquid that is contained within the cell. This device clearly is not designed as a holder for use in a spectrophotometer.
None of these patents disclose an easy-to-use, simple device for holding optical film components in spectroscopic equipment.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a device for holding an optical film in optical instruments.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a device for holding a sample holder which permits the accurate repositioning of the sample holder within an optical instrument.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a device for holding a sample holder for use with a spectrophotometer.
It is a still further object of this invention to disclose a device for holding a sample holder to precisely position and reposition an optical film sample within a spectrophotometer.
These and other objects, as well as the scope, nature and utilization of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description.